The Story of 2 Sk8ers in Love
by QueenMichelleJefferson
Summary: When Edward and Bella meet, sparks fly and they click! They want to be together, but Edward's girlfriend won't let that happen without a fight.


**Hey everyone! Yes, I know what your thinking… "**none of her stories are finished yet., why's she keep making new ones?" ** Well you annoyingly right readers, I have ideas, and I can't let them go to waste. And If you are reading my work for the first time, I am honored to be in you presence. Here's a fuller summary:**

Edward's a sk8ter boy, Bella's the new sk8ter girl. Together they make the best couple, become immune to all the gossip centered around them, and fall in love! But a certain jealous cheerleader ex-girlfriend just won't let them be happy.

**Kool summary huh? I know, I try. This is the first chapter, New Chick in Town**

**Enjoy!**

**As Always, Queen Michelle Jefferson**

Chapter 1: New Chick in Town

Edward's POV

"Ready? OK!" my girlfriend, Tanya, shouted to her cheer team. People always call me lucky, I get the hottest, most popular girls, I'm stinkin rich, I'm popular, everyone wants to be me, etcetera…

But honestly? I don't care. That's right ladies and gentlemen, call me spoiled and ungrateful, but sometimes life as a nerd or an outcast just seems easier. Of course there's bullying, but for some reason, no one gets bullied at our school.

Weird huh?

Not once have I seen a nerd's underpants hung on the flagpole or someone being shoved in the hallways.

It only makes sense though, Forks high is so puny, there isn't any room for bullies, and they would get caught automatically.

The girl's drama I have no idea.

I'm not blind, I see the dirty looks, the "accidental" trips in the hallways, the super low tops and the super short skirts. I know what you're thinking, _don't they get cold?_ You'd think so.

Don't even get me started on the gossip.

"Dude, 'ya hear?" my stepbrother, Jasper, said to me, "Chief Swan's daughter is movin' here, to FORKS."

I rolled my eyes, I'd hate to be the new girl. Everyone here gets so wound up.

"Yo Edwardian!" Tyler shouted to me from across the field, "Me and the guys are goin to the skate park, You in?"

I sighed and looked around the field, Tanya and her friends were busy tumbling, or cheerleading, whatever.

"Comin'!" I yelled back.

I grabbed my backpack and my skateboard and ran across the football field to Tyler and the guys.

They're basically my clique, group, thing… The skaters. It consists of myself, Tyler (le duh), Mike, Eric, Casey, and Drew.

"Sweetie pea!" Tanya yelled, jogging over to me. He strawberry hair fluttering in the breeze, blue eyes bright and troubled. "Where are you going honey pie? Weren't you going to watch me practice?"

"Why? Your just doing flips and stuff on the grass."

"But _Eddie_," she whined, "It's the principle, you can't just leave your _girlfriend_ here… all alone… with no one to protect her… by herself…"

"I'm sorry Tanya," I answered, "But I haven't Skated with my guys in almost 2 days."

I'm seriously addicted to skating.

"Alright," She said, resigning. I don't know how I did it, but no one (let alone a girl) is able to say no to me, except my friends and siblings, "But promise me we'll go on a date soon. I haven't had you to myself in almost 1 day."

I smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead, resisting the urge to wipe the makeup off my lips.

"I'll see you later cupcake," she said huskily. I really wish she would figure out just _one _ nickname.

I gave her a grin and jogged off to my guys.

_later th sk8 park_

"Hey Edwardian, check this out!" Tyler shouted, once again, over to me. He did an oley (AN: skateboarding move, don't know if I spelled it right).

"Psh aw! I could so do better than that!" Mike, practically, screamed from the top of the ramp. He picked up speed and started to grind down the stair railing, but his skateboard hit a bump, sending him flying.

Luckily, for him, he landed a face plant on the grass outside of the skate park.

And us, being the jerks we are, burst out laughing.

"Nice one," Drew said sarcastically, "remind me to try that out later. I'll meet you at the hospital." Eric and Casey bumped fists.

I heard the familiar grind of skateboard wheels on pavement on my right, I paid it no mind.

"Oh my Gosh, is he alright?" a beautiful voice asked from my side.

Everyone turned their heads to see _her_. A girl, no, _the _ girl.

He hair was long and mahogany, flowing to her waist. I couldn't stop looking into her eyes, her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. I'm not a particularly deep guy, so me even looking into a girl's eyes and thinking they were beautiful was something.

"Yeah, he does face plants all the time," Casey answered, "It's why he's so ugly."

And the only one who laughed was Mike, the one with the ugly face.

Everyone else, including myself, was staring at the angel before us.

Drew was unconsciously edging closer to her, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He kept scooting closer, and closer, until he was basically up in her face.

"Uh, hi?" she said nervously.

The idiot just kept staring at her.

She blushed and looked at her feet, waiting for him to stop staring.

He didn't.

She moved her head to the right and left, probably to be sure he was staring at her.

He was.

There was a look in her eyes, just a look. Pissed off? Embarrassed? Frustrated? Something like that.

In one swift movement, she clapped in front of his face.

Surprised, he jumped backwards.

The beautiful girl let out a gorgeous laugh, it warmed my heart.

Something went off, like the gears turning in my head, I've, no, _we've_ been staring at her for 2 minutes, or longer…

"Hey, I'm Edward." It came out good, strong and clear.

"Bella," she answered.

Eric cleared his throat from behind me.

"Oh, this is Eric, Drew, Casey, Mike and Tyler." I pointed to each of them as I said their names.

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said.

Yes, it's very nice to meet you.

**TA–DA! First chapter done! Did you like it? Yes, no maybe so. Tell me if I should Continue.**

**As Always, Queen Michelle Jefferson**


End file.
